Tale of Two Sisters
by Fairfarrah
Summary: Padma and Parvati Patil look alike, but couldn't be more different. Though sometimes they hate eachother, in the dark times which follow, they would need eachother more then ever. First fanfiction, pairings are ParvatixDean and PadmaxDraco, respectivly.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I've been wanting to do a Parvati/Padma fanfic for a while, so here goes. This is my first novel, so it isn't the best but I hope you like it. The story starts in the middle of their fourth year and ends at the end of Battle At Hogwarts. At the end is sort of like an eplogie, just a glismpe into what I think

Padma's POW

"Hey Padma, watcha you doing?"

Trying not to scream out in expsaration, I looked up to see another intruder on my studying- Anthony Goldstein. Every time I had a free moment to get some work done, a boy came up to me to ask me to the Yule Ball. Now don't get me wroung, I love dancing and having fun, but it really doesn't matter who you go with, doesn't it? Go by yourself, go with a friend, you don't have to intrude on a girl's studying don't you? Before Anthony could embarrass himself further, I stopped him. "Anthony, I'm busy, ask me later. I'm trying to finish my essay for Proffeser Snape." I said through gritted teeth, before turning back to my paper.

"Okay Padma, I'll ask you later." He said, obviously crestfallen, before walking away.

Ugh, I just didn't understand guys sometimes. First things first, they only pay attention to me because the're clamering for a date so they don't ruin their pride. It doesn't matter where I go, from the libary to the common room, there is always a guy asking, no _begging_ me to go to the Ball with them. If the this Yule Ball thingy wasn't coming up next week, then they wouldn't at me twice. I mean, I guess I'm pretty enough, but I don't lord it over like my sister Parvati does. No offense to her or anything, it's just I really have no intrest in gossip or giggling or any girlish acitvities. To be quite frank, I don't have much girlfriends at all. The only girl in my house I even spoke to with any degree of friendship was Lisa Turpin, because at least she knows how to control herself around guys. Ravenclaw's are supposed be stuidous and intellecutal, but sometimes I doubt that with Mandy and Su Li. All the two of them do is point at guys, especially Harry Potter and his redheaded friend Weasley and be extremly irriating when I'm trying to study. Call me a prude, but I much rather improve my mind then my voicebox.

Turning back to my paper, I groaned inwardly. Sometimes, I really hated Snape. For one thing, even though I was good at Potions, he still had to crictizie every work I did. For example, the other day I made a Polyjuice Potion and he had the nerve to say it was a shade of green off. I picked up my quill and wracked my brain for the next sentence. I only had three paragraphs down, and I need at least five more for the parchment has to be at least a foot long. Sadly, my writing in miniscule.

"Padma! Hey Padma!"

Aw shit.

Turning around from my desk, I saw my sister Parvati running down the narrow aisle of the Libary. resulting in a hawklike stare from Madam Pince. I swear to god, If I end up getting thrown out of the Libary because of her, I'm going to KILL her. This was my only safe haven from _the boys_ or ie, vultures.

"So Padma, guess who I'm going to the Yule Ball with? Come on guess!" Hmm, suprise, suprise, my twin got a date. Knowing her, it's proably some braindead beauty king with no morals.

"Who is it?" I said flatly, shutting my book with earnest. Ugh, would I have to do it at midnight? Would I, Padma Patil, be forced to do it outside in the cold winter air? It was turning out to look like it.

"I'm going with Harry Potter!" Parvati said, jumping up and down, sqealing like a maniac. She was obivously excepting me to join in with her, but I just stared at her. Harry Potter, the triwizard champion, the boy who lived, The Heroic Griffindor was going to the Yule Ball with giggly Parvati. Either Harry substained a head injury during the First Task or he was nuts. But I didn't want to rain on her happy parade, so I said in a lackluster voice. "Good for you Parvati." Madam Pince made a face and _shhed _us. But as always, Parvati couldn't be stopped.

"And guess what, your going with Ron Weasley! I know you are completly inept when it comes to boys and Harry said that I went with him, you could go with Ron, and we could double dat-"

Ron Weasley? You got to be kidding me! I gaped, my eyes were most likely bugging out of my head.

"Parvati, shut up for a second. RON WEASLEY. Seriously? How did you know I didn't already get a date?" Hey, I was getting better at this lying thing already!

"Well Padma, no offense, but your a bookworm and compelty naive when it comes to boys and their ways, so i helped you out so you wouldn't feel like a loser." Parvati said brightly, her dark eyes sparkling and face glowing.

"Thanks, that really makes me feel better." I said sarcastily, trying not to throw the heavy book at her face. "And for you information, tons of boy's asked me to the Ball, I just didn't want to go with any of them."

Parvati rolled her eyes but countined to press me, as usual. "But it will be fun, come on! Ron's er, cute. Plus, you can watch me do the First Dance! Wouldn't that be great?"

Oh God, please prevent me from throwing _Most Potente Potions _in her idiotic face. "Is Ron going out with Hermione or something?" I hope, for my sake.

"No, he isn't, god how out of the loop are you?" Parvati remarked. Ugh, I don't care, I was tempted to say, but I managed to hold the venomous words in. "Herimone's 'apparetly' going with somebody else." My ignorant twin said, but before I could reply, Madam Pince rose behind her like a ghost. Her pinched face was brcik red, which can only be bad.

"OUT NOW! BOTH OF YOU!"

Before she could forcibly drag me out like a common criminal, I grabbed my paper and raced out, Parvati on my heels. Madam Pince ran after us and the moment we crossed the border into the annex, she shut the door loudly, barring us from the outside. Before Parvati could countine her insulting barrage, I grabbed my things and I marched out of the Libary, ignoring her screams for me to stop. I didn't stop until I reached my common room, where I collapased on the nearest armchair. Before I could even say a word, Anthony walked back up to me, hopeful smile on his face. Now, I was regretting I didn't say yes earlier. I could have avoided all of the stupity that had just ensued.

"So Padma, what's your answer?"

"Sorry Anthony, I'm going with Ron." I said regretfully, trying to hide my blushing face.

Today sucked.

Parvati POW

I don't get why Padma was just _esatic _that she was going with the ball with Ron. I mean, I totally understand why she may be a little dissappointed. Ron wasn't a Harry Potter, that was for sure. Alright, he was gangly and kind of thick, but it was better then going by yourself, wasn't it. Uh, the horror. Imagine what Lavender would say! Anyway, I so exicited to be going to the ball with _Harry Potter_. Imagine, just me and him, together. Alright, so I have a crush on him now, so what. I'm going to be Triwizard Champions date! I would have preffered Cedric or Krum, but they both have dates.

"So, Parvati, did you tell Padma?" asked Lavender, her curly blond hair falling around her face in dissarray. Her face was bright red, as if she had been doing something before she got back. Proably kissing Seamus somewhere, I noted with a type of superitory. Lucky her. Soon me and Harry would be the It Couple.

"Yeah, I did and she freaked." I exclaimed, twisting myself around in the couch, turning to look at Lavender.

Lavender frowned. "In a good or bad way?"

I grimanced, looking down at my freshly painted nails. I had done them silver and gold, because it was Christmas time, after all. "Bad way." I admitted, Padma's anger still fresh in my mind. Why did she have to be so fussy with her guys? It wasn't my fault she got the short side stick with animal attraction insints.

Lavender giggled. "Poor Ron."

"Poor Ron indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

PARVATI'S POW

Tonight was the Yule Ball and I was offically freaking out. Fay Dunbar was holding three different dresses, rejects from me. Fay was already dressed in a light blue gown, that poofed out wedding style. Her hair was stick straight, complitary of Elise Edwards Straighting Slick. "How about this one." Lavender said, on the other side of Fay, holding another dress I had brought. It was a shocking pink, which I immeidatly grabbed (pink _is_ my fave color). Yes, I had about six dresses to pick from. A girl has to be prepared! But, I feel bad for Padma. I did only give her one option, the opposite of this dress, except the other one was pink with orange wrap. Let's hope Harry doesn't get us mixed up.

"This is perfect, thanks Lavender!" I squeaked, ripping off the reject- a horrendous green dress.

Fay stomped her foot and looked at her watch. "Damn! I have to go! Alec said he was meeting me in front of the Hufflepuff common room in ten miniutes." With that, she waved and raced out.

Lavender looked at Fay's retreating back and sighed. "Hurry up Parvati, It's going to start soon." she said impatiently, nervously patting her blonde updo. Lavender looked striking in her gown, a pale pink with silk lining. It even had a real moving rose pinned to the lapel.

"Stop being so impatient!" I said, trying to braid my hair while putting on my shoes. After that, I put on a coat of lipstick and posed. "How do I look?" I said in a mock french tone, trying to pretend to be that snob Fleur Delacour.

"Awesome. No let's go!" Lavender said impatiently, wringing her hands earnestly.

Following her down the stairs, I smirked as I saw Harry Potter waiting for me, looking handsome as usual. Ron Weasley stood beside him, looking less then thrilled. I almost burst into laughter when I saw his horrendous dress robes. Padma was going to ballistic. I just hoped I was out of wandlength when that happened.

PADMA POW

Could tonight get any worse?

Waiting in front of The Great Hall for a boy you don't even like is hard enough, but seeing all the happy couples around me, giggling and laughing. I felt like a fish out of water, a big Indian fish. My dress was plain blue, my only resort due to good ol Parvati hoarding all the robes. This was ridicolous. If she had just said yes to Anthony beforehand, I could have saved my sorry little butt from all this embarrassment. I could have walked down the stairs with my friends, with a friend, and had fun. Buuttt no, I got to stand here like an idiotic, waiting for Ronald Weasley. Lisa had already entered the hall with her date, some sixth year. I locked my eyes on my dark haired sister, walking towards me with Harry and Ron in tow.

Ugh, I was even more nervous seeing them. Harry looked good enough, but Ron looked like a mess. His dressrobes were anient, some kind of maroon color, frayed on the edges. It was obivous he had blasted them off before he came down. If only I could tell him it was useless. So I said lamely.

"Don't you look... dashing."

Parvati smiled, proably thinking in her narrow mind I was _enjoying _this. So she waved and pulled Harry into the hall, leaving me to stand awkardly with redhead.

I was beyond pissed, but I don't think I would have cared if he was Cedric Diggory staring at me. Speaking of Cedric, he was walking in with Cho Chang, a girl in my house. I couldn't help but gape at Cho. She was beyond beautiful and it also gave me something else to then stare at my "date" like an idiot.

"Come on, let's go in then." said Ron, as moritfied as me. Hmm, so we do have something in common.

The moment we finally got into the hall and I started to relax, I turned around to see Viktor Krum with a girl who looked vaguely familar. It suddenly hit me as she waved at Ron. It was Herimone Granger and she was Viktor Krum. Now, this would defiantly suprise the hell out of Parvati. With a sort of grim satifaction, I glanced at Ron. He looked aboustutly pissed as I felt. Yay, more things in common. We both hated Parvati, that was for sure.

"Is that Hermione Granger?" I asked, turning to adress him, trying to not just stand there as before like a complete bafoon.

"Yes, yes, it is. She frantizing with enemy." Ron said.

Oh god, are you kidding me?

This is going to be a long night.

PARVATI POW

Sitting crosslegged on a silver chair, I was miserable. Come to think of it, that word wasn't even close to how irriated I was. Harry had danced with me once, then dragged me over here to sit and argue with Ron about stupid Hermione Granger. Ugh. Just because she made her chipmunky self pretty and scored a date with Krum (which was unbeliveable) doesn't mean you ruin my night. Trying not to say something rude, I simply avoided eye contact with two boys. Padma was on the other side of me, but since we were angry at eachother too, so we didn't exchange words either. Just to add insult to injury, all Harry did was daydream about Cho Chang. She wasn't even pretty! I'm starting to sound like Pansy here, who at that moment twirled by with Malfoy, giggling at her. Oh if she said one word about this...

"Are you going to ask me to dance at all?" I said sourly, trying to ignore Padma's glaring stare.

"No." Harry said, as a good looking boy from Beuxbatons looked over.

"Fine." I said loudly, before stomping off, every step pinching my feet. This was a diaster. Before I could run off to Lavender to tell her about the incident, the same guy I had seen eyeballing me intervened. He was from Beuxbatons, for he was wearing those sky blue uniforms (exept the skirt however) that I had seen Cho wearing. He was tall and quite good looking, for a frenchmen. Short blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular- the whole package.

"Madame, would you like to dance?" he said, and cupid stuck the arrow straight in my heart. Screw Harry Potter! I had this guy!

"Certainly."

PADMA POW

So lucky Parvati got to be rushed away in the arms of a dashing _mosuier_ while I got to sit here, moping. I should have known the moment Ron saw Hermione in the arms of another, he would freak. I wasn't the cloest to the Griffindor's, but even I, the "inept" could tell he had a massive crush on her. Just like Harry had a crush on Cho and Pansy on Draco.

Who said Ravenclaw's weren't obersvent?

Hermione, cheeks flushed and look prettier then usual sat down in my sister's vacant seat, smiling too much for a girl not having a good time. Hmph, I envied her. Depiste my oringal hatred of this Yule Ball, I was wishing that someone would notice ME and take me out on the dance floor. Hermione and Ron were arguing profoundly, while Harry cut in often with words of wisdom. I couldn't stand this anymore. So I got up and left, trying to ignore Hermione's shriek as she begin at scream at Ron.

Walking to go sit outside on a bench, I sighed, looking around. This certain section of the concuted rose gardens were empty, not being overrun by crying girls or yammering couples. Well, at least I thought I was alone, until a cool voice interrupted my moment of peace.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here, Ravenclaw?"

Turning my head, I nearly groaned aload. Draco Malfoy, the king of the jerks, The Slytherin, was talking to me. Draco's and my family didn't exactly get along so hot. No, that was understatment. My parents were purebloods, but both of them were of Indian decent. Lucius, Draco's father acutally had the nerve to speak to the Minister about getting us sent to the Indian School of Magic in Delhi. He said that we weren't "british" enough to go to Hogwarts. So thus started the Sanjay Patil vs Lucius Malfoy war. And it hasn't cooled down since that afternoon almost four years ago. I snorted at his "compliment". "Why don't you ask yourself, Malfoy." I said dryly, about to sit up and leave again.

Draco just simply smirked and replied in that irriating way of his. "I needed some air. Pansy was suffocating me. God, doesn't she ever take a break?"

"That's very rude of you to say Malfoy." I said nastily, trying not to punch him in expasration. My night was bad enough without him ruining it.

"So Ravenclaw, you went with the Weasel? I'm happy to say you abadoned him, your lucky you didn't get caught up in the screaming match between him and the Mudblood Granger." he said dissmissivly, leaning up aganist an hydronia bush.

"Your a right foul git Malfoy, only you would have the nerve to say that." I spat.

"Really? I seriously doubt that claim, Ravenclaw." Malfoly said, still looking bored and unimpressiable as ever.

"Oh really? Only you and the rest of your drunken lot could say such a thing." I was better off inside, listening to my rude date argue with Hermione about boys.

"Drunken? You obiously aren't as smart as I thought, Ravenclaw." Draco brushed an invisble piece of lint of his black tux's shoulder, before turning his cool gray gaze back on me.

"This _Ravenclaw _has a name you know!" I shouted, trying not to pout. This was complelty absurd.

"What is it then?" the Slytherin said slyly, a smile starting to curve on his pale face.

"Padma." I said sourly, before putting my hands on my hips and countining. "Don't you have anything better do then annony the hell out of me?"

"No, I acutally don't. It's quite fun acutally irriating a pretty girl for once, not that aboslute toad Pansy."

Did Draco Malfoy just _complient _me? In some kind of twisted, digusting way of his, did he acutally hint he didn't abhore me? So I just sat there like an idiot, stuttering until I found my voice, which ended up coming out as a squeak. "Er, thanks Malfoy?"

"Don't mention it. While I may be a drunken git, I still know a pretty girl when I see one." He said simply.

"You are beyond douchery Malfoy. And I am leaving. NOW." So I stood up, as Malfoy grinned like a cherise cat.

"And Padma, you beyond dorkery." Draco said, voice starting to shake with supressed laughter.

I stared at him for a moment shocked, before saying lamely. "That's not even a word!"

"In my world it is." He said simply, still smiling like the complete jerk he was.

So I marched off like the coward I was.


End file.
